Panda
by MysticProductions
Summary: What if Batman had met his soul mate? What if he had to choose, Her or Gotham? Well he chose. And his decision has haunted him since. But now he has the chance to make up for it! But with new allies come new enemies. Who are the allies? Who are the enemies? R&R to find out! First Batman Fan Fic! -Max
Panda by Max Martian

*8 Years Prior Batman's POV*

The night around us is silent as the air is still. "You have to go don't you?" Vickie asks looking into my eyes with her bright hazel eyes. "Yes…" I say looking down. "I'm sorry…" I say looking up again but to my surprise I see an expression of understanding looking back into mine. "Don't be Bruce, you have a entire city that needs you…Promise me you won't give up." She says tears starting to form in her eyes. "I….I love you Vickie, I'll never forget you…" I say quietly. "I love you too…One day, Gotham won't need a Batman…" Vickie says kissing my cheek and flipping away.

*Current Day Batgirl's POV*

I watch over a warehouse waiting. "Joker is up to something, if he wasn't he wouldn't have so many guards." I think to myself looking for an opening. This whole thing doesn't seem right, typically Joker wanted everyone to know what he was doing. It was then it hit me, Joker has nothing to do with this. None of this fit Joker's MO, the Thugs were too quiet, sane, and were in formation. I pull out my infrared binoculars looking through them to scout out the situation. One person on the inside whose heat signature is dangerously low, the rest are outside. But the thing that makes me worry the most, was the obvious explosives planted all around the kid. This was a trap that much was obvious but for who? I don't have time to worry about that, this kid is going to die if I don't get him out of there. I silently run across rooftops getting closer to the warehouse not wanting to alert anybody with the grapple. It would be impossible to figure out who had to detonator. Even Bruce wouldn't be able to. I glide onto the roof staying silent while getting into the building. I drop silently but my reflexes kick in the moment I hit the ground and I jump onto of the small kid in an assassins outfit trying my hardest to shield him from the blast. Maybe Bruce would come. If he didn't, both of us are doomed. The thought of never being able to laugh at one of Dick's corny jokes, or constantly try to break Tim's seeming to be indestructible wall around who he truly is. As my vision fades I begin to fear what it would put Damian through, or my father. How I never truly got to know my mother.

*Batman's POV*

I had seen Barbra jumping from rooftop to rooftop, so I naturally followed her. In a battlefield it is important to see what your Allies see or you are blind and exposed. Those are the two worst things to be in a battlefield. At the moment of the explosion I had rushed into action. The false Joker Thugs had died just from the blast, but Barbra's Armor had something mine didn't. She had more Blast resistant built into the Kevlar. I rush into the small crater picking up Barbra to find the reason why she had gone in. The closer I got the more it became obvious. The seven year old boy looked a lot like his mother Vickie. His eyes hybrid, one hazel the other blue. My first thoughts during the ride home was that Vickie would've told me. But I know she wouldn't. She was beyond selfless, and if it was Vickie or an entire city the city would win by a long shot. That was one of the many things I loved about her. It had been four years since her death. Nobody knows how she died, but I will find out. I gently set them both in medical

beds. I look over towards the bat computer seeing Damian asleep. "Goodnight Sukoshi Panda..." I say putting a blanket over my new son knowing Vickie she would've called him Panda. I then go to tuck Damian in. "Shall I prep a room Master Bruce?" Alfred says and I nod in response.

A/N Please Review telling me if i did a good job! Even if you don't have an account just click that review button and write one up. And please notice that there is constructive criticism is NOT "THIS IS THE WORST THING ON THIS SITE! OMFG REPORT REPORT REPORT *Dies*" tell me what i did wrong or did good so i can either fix or do more of that thing.


End file.
